Sometimes Good Things Happen To Good People
by xBeautiful Sinx
Summary: Violet McCormick is your average agent, okay so she is a demonwitch and is classed as a rebel, but other than she's fine. Oh and has a complex against whitelighters, so sparks fly when she gets one. BrodyxOC along with other pairings


Sometimes good things happen to good people.

Summary: Agent Kyle Brody became a whitelighter and left Paige, he knew it would never work. Well he thinks the best thing happens to him when he gets his new charge who works at the police department. What he doesn't know is she will be one tough cookie to crack so to speak. BrodyxOC LeoxPiper PaigexHenry PhoebexCoop hints of WyattxOC

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Charmed and I don't own any of the monsters and demons etc that Charmed use. I do however own all characters that are not known.

Author's Note: I have dyslexia so if there are some spelling problems that a trivial please try and look over them please? Also this is not particularly connected to any of the seasons. The demons etc that may be fought do or may not actually be in the show. This is a fan fiction and so most of the events in this are totally made up with a few references to actual events from the show.

Chapter one: Not another whitelighter…

Violet rushed in late to her office at the department, cup of coffee in one hand, papers in another. She was just hoping she could get to her office before that jerk she called a captain could have a go at her for being late… Again. But to be fair it wasn't her fault, she was playing match maker, mother and referee all the time lately has well has trying to get the low down on all the crimes and covering up for Phoebe and the whole gang. Yes she was trying to do the very hard job of trying to clear their names, and it was not an easy one at that! It was lucky in some ways that she, herself, was rather magical. In fact she was part demon half demon and half witch, her mother and father had not been all to keen on sticking to the rules, much like the Halliwells.

"McCormick!" She heard a voice shout from behind her, closing her eyes while rolling them she cursed under her breath. Just what she needed. She turned a bright smile on her face, she spent far to much time with Phoebe.

"Sir! What a surprise, I was just thinking about you!" She smiled, and tried very hard to keep her voice sweet and innocent, which was very unlike her. Seeing through her veil, the dark skinned captain put his hand on the desk near by the other pointing to her.

"Don't give me that! It's the third time this week you're late and it's only Tuesday!" He yelled. " If you weren't has good at your job as you are I would have your badge for this!" He added, most of the department, now watching her, resisting the urge to yell back at him about how she had a lot on in her life and he had no idea how lucky he was to have someone with her talents on his force she didn't.

"I know, I'm sorry sir… But with Sayoko staying over and…" He cut her off, putting his hand up while shouting.

"I don't want so sob story McCormick, what I want is you out there doing what you get paid for! They sent you down here to help us sort out all these strange murders and stuff, not by coffee and be a hotel!" He walked over to her, snatching the coffee off of her and replacing it with a new folder. "This is a series of crimes that happened about twenty years ago. I had just started the beat and believe me they where violent. Last night one fighting the description happened." This time she cut him off, instantly interested. From a young age the paranormal and unexplained had always interested her and she had to admit even when her parents told her who she was and what powers she had it didn't make her lose interest at all.

"Why do you want me on it… Not average?" She smirked slightly, knowing she was the best at solving the hard cases and if she got the chance to kill a demon along the way all the more fun.

"For from it, the flesh burned off, but only in certain places, leaving markings, bones missing without any sign of it being removed. It has to be some sick satanic cult!" He added the last with passion, well that was the captain for you a true Christian, and not that Violet minded Christians at all, but they always seemed quick to blame other religions, not that she agreed with worshipping the devil either for that matter. She allowed herself a small smile considering her mother had been a demon. "I don't think its funny McCormick!" He glared at her smile and she instantly shuck her head violently, seriously looking at him.

"No sir! Sorry I was thinking about… How they will be when we have them in the cells!" She quickly added and it must have been convincing by the way the captain nodded his head.

"Well you can start when you have read up on the case files from before. I have arranged for you to go and see the body later this afternoon." And with that he walked off to yell at some poor rookie. Violet had to love the captain has tough has he looked deep down she knew how much he was a family man at heart she had seen him out in the park with his family. Ironic really she guessed. Shrugging she headed for her office.

He waited in the office; looking exactly like he had two years ago when he was killed and then given a new chance. He was sat on her desk, reading her file, sure he probably shouldn't have but if he was going to work with her, whitelighter or not his agent days hadn't left him. He had to admit she sounded like the rebellish kind; she had got a lot of warnings and such. The elders had informed him to look out for her too; apparently she had a complex against whitelighers. He smirked slightly when the door opened and he looked towards it waiting to see her reaction.

Violet walked in, shutting the door behind her, she was to busy trying to balance the files than to notice the man sitting on the edge of her desk. When she turned around and saw him however, her eyebrow arched questioningly at him.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked in a rather rude manner, Kyle Brody simple smiled with the hint of a smirk, he knew she wouldn't be freaked out so he orbed right by her side. He smirked as her eyes widened with a glare slightly.

"I don't…" He cut her off

"Well you'll be stuck with me."

Violet let out a sigh, she knew how some whitelighters could be and she sighed, until she could figure out a way to get rid of him she exasperated sigh.

"Not another whitelighter."


End file.
